Ethan Lyre: Ace Attorney- Road to Impossibility
by Mechblade007
Summary: A seemingly normal boy is transported to the world of Phoenix Wright in the year 2028. He is trapped there until he beats Wright in a trail fairly and solves the "Unknown question". With no experience of being a prosecutor, he will have to try everything to become the best and get back home. Will have mostly OCs, but some canon characters, such as Wright. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Ethan Lyre: Ace Attorney- Road to Impossibility**

 _Prologue: My world, my life._

September 20, 10:07 AM, Ethan's Room

It started like any other day… That's how a story starts, isn't it? But it wasn't like any other day, because each day was different and special. At least that's how Ethan thought life was. As it was the weekend, he did what any other 16-year-old video game lover would do, play video games in his room. On his computer, he was playing an emulator of Dual Destinies, because at the time, he had no money because he was broke and couldn't afford it.

"Objection!" A voice resounded. It belonged to Athena Cykes, the new peppy defense attorney that was introduced in this game. Personally, Ethan thought she was kinda cute, and was grateful that there was a female attorney, as Mia was only playable for 2 short trials. He paused his game to go take a shower, as he was going to take a walk with his dog later. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was about average height, with short scraggly blond hair and blue eyes. His outfit that he was going to wear consisted of a tan shirt with blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

After his shower, he went back to his room to play a bit more before it was time to walk his dog. He saw that he had an email, which was strange, since none of his friends contacted him through it. He opened the email titled: "You have been chosen". The email said the following, "You who have a normal life and have a bright future ahead of you… Tasked with the impossible, you will rise to true understanding of the world, or fall and be blinded by the autonomy of society. I give you this trial: **Defeat Phoenix Wright fairly, and solve the unknown question.** Until you do this, the world as you know it will not be accessible. Good luck Ethan." "What a weird mail…" Ethan said out loud, deleting the email.

The next thing he knew, he was falling, and falling, and falling… asleep. He awoke to the sound of someone frantically shaking him. "Sir, are you ok?" A feminine voice spoke, with worry and a slight bit or boredom. He looked up to see a woman about 27 years of age. She had a white lab coat on, with a green vest under it. She also had a red ribbon on her pink collared shirt. On her brown hair was a set of white glasses with pink lenses. Ethan immediately thought of Ema Skye from the Ace Attorney games, but this couldn't be her, could it? "Yes Ema?" He cautiously asked her. "Oh thank god, you aren't dead. I brought you those files you asked for. Couldn't you just ask someone else to do this fetching?" Ethan just stared into space for a second, contemplating what he should say, when he noticed something in his hand, hidden from Ema. "Oh really?" He questioned? 'Then who would get you these?" He held up the bag of snackoos in her face, dangling them deviously. "… Point taken." She grabbed the bag out of his hands and started munching on them as she would in Apollo Justice. "See ya later, Pros." She then strode out of the room; still munching on the delicious treat Ethan had given her.

Ethan locked the door behind her, scared out of his mind. "Did that just happen! Was that seriously Ema Skye? How did I get here? And she called me Pros… does that mean…" He looked around the room in horror. "Oh god, I'm a prosecutor!" He murmured. He went into the bathroom to look at himself. He was a bit taller now, with the same weight and look. He had a tan suit on with a prosecutor's badge on it. The rest of his clothes were the same, thank goodness. He splashed water on his face, hoping that this was just a dream, but the water just made him more alert. "How an I supposed to get back home!?" He yelled into the mirror, his voice was a bit deeper as well. He remembered what the email had said. " **Defeat Phoenix Wright fairly**." "As in court!? No one has done that fairly, besides that one time… in Justice for All." He frantically thought. "I am in 2028 or something, because Ema is grown up, which means I can't just take over the last case from Justice for All instead of Edgeworth taking it… crap." As he thought of ways to get back to his world quickly, he ran back into his main room to see the files Ema had given me. They were… case files.

He quickly looked through them, hoping to find Wright's name as the defense attorney on them, but couldn't find it. "Well, screw that idea." He lamented. However, he did see one case that had a glimmer of hope. The defense attorney for this case titled "The Kingz' Case" was none other than Athena Cykes! "Ok, ok." Ethan tried to calm down. "I can do this, I've seen how its been done before. First, I need to study what the file has… Then I'll investigate the scene, talk to witnesses, then organize my info and hope for the best." Ethan was going a bit insane about this, but the good kind of insane. He was optimistic about this, but also deeply worried about how to get home. These were only the beginning of his worries…

 **Prologue End.**

 **Author's Notes: And so begins the tale of Ethan Lyre: Ace Attorney! I've always wondered what it would be like playing the games from the Prosecutor's bench (Besides the Miles Edgeworth games, which are fantastic). So I made an OC to do just that! There will be some characters that are from the game, such as Ema and Wright, but most will be OCs that I make. Oh what fun this will be! Anyways guys, this story is the one that's gonna be updated the least because of my other 2 stories. Until next time, have a nice day and- "OBJECTION!"**

 **Me: What is it Ethan? I have a busy life you know.**

 **Ethan: I want out! Let me out!**

 **Me: I'm sorry Ethan, I'm afraid I can't let you do that (Robot voice).**

 **Ethan: Grr…**


	2. Chapter 1: Trial 1, Part 1

_Case 1: Turnabout Disbelief_

As it turned out, Ethan didn't have to do any of the stuff he thought he would have to do. When he looked over the files, it had seemed that "he" had already done those things. All he needed to do was study the file and formulate a plan. The case file read as follows: **Victim: Wearne Kingz, 25, a tutor at Abraize College. Autopsy: found dead in apartment on September 19, at 6:00 PM. Death caused by shot to the head, killed instantly.**

 **Defendant: Robert Pepel, 18, college student, turned himself in with his gun, 2 shots fired from it.**

 **Evidence: Robert's gun: Has the fingerprints of the defendant and the victim.**

 **Bullet: Found on the wall opposite Wearze, matches bullets from gun.**

 **Chair: Chair the victim was sitting in when shot. Has bloodstains all over it.**

 **Broken window: Where the defendant made his escape after killing Kingz. Defendant has bruises and cuts from it.**

 **People: Ethan Lyre: Protagonist, 19, the prosecutor for this trial.**

 **Athena Cykes: Defense Attorney for the trial, 19, cute but ferocious in court.**

 **Judge: The Judge that watches over all trials. Nothing else to say.**

 **Ema Skye: Detective that works under Ethan. 26, Likes snackoos.**

 **Wearze Kingz: Victim, 25, a college tutor. Greyish hair, balding, wore a black suit.**

 **Robert Pepel: The defendant, 18, a college student who's majoring in linguistics. Has short blue hair (dyed), green eyes, wore a uniform that is grey with blue pants.**

 **Mel Fener: Witness who says she saw the defendant shoot the victim, called the police immediately according to her. 23, long purple hair, blue eyes, wears a red vested overcoat. A magazine editor who is very pompous, and likes to gossip.**

Ethan sighed, as this seemed just like a first trial from the games, except he was in it and not a defense attorney. With not much evidence and only three people seemingly involved, this only further proved that this would be like a first case in the Ace Attorney games, which gave Ethan a sense of hope but also anxiety. He held the lives of people, real people, in his hands now. The trial was later today, at 2:00 PM. He decided to first get some food, and then study the case more until he memorized the information.

 **1:55 PM, Courtroom #2 Prosecutor's Lobby**

Ethan sighed as he entered the lobby, having gotten less sleep than he had hoped to get. Unsurprisingly, he found Ema waiting there munching on snackoos without a care in the world. "Hey Pros, you look a bit… deprived. Not get enough sleep?" Ethan thought, "That's exactly what happened." but denied it. "Nope, never felt better." Ema gave him a doubting look, but shrugged and went back to snackoo-munching. The bailiff called for him, and her walked towards the courtroom. A multitude of thoughts were running through his mind. "Will I get the verdict? Is this guy actually innocent? How am I going to pull this off while acting like I've done this for years?" He began to doubt, but the thought of getting home drove him to continue.

 **2:00 PM, Courtroom #2**

In his mind, the courtroom music started to play, as he took up his position on the bench. Opposite him was Athena, looking as real as anything.

Judge: "Court is now in session for the trial of Robert Pepel. Is the defense ready?"

Athena: *Nods* "The defense is ready and willing your honor!" She smiled and it was almost too good to be true for Ethan.

Judge: "And the prosecution?" This was it. It was his time to introduce himself.

Ethan: "The Prosecution… is prepared for whatever comes, Your Honor!" He put his hands together on the bench, his smile nice and comforting.

Judge: "Your opening statement then if you would, Prosecutor Lyre." Ethan had practiced this many times, so he had it memorized to a t.

Ethan: "Certainly. The victim is Wearne Kingz, a college tutor at Abraize College. He was found dead in his home at 6:00 PM on September 19th, after a phone call from a witness spurred the police to the scene. The defendant turned himself in for the murder with a gun that had markings similar to the bullet that killed the victim. The prosecution intends to prove Mr. Pepel's guilt today." He put on a confident pose with his hands at his sides. Athena looked at him like he had said something wrong, but he knew he hadn't. He just stated the facts.

Judge: "Hm… truly a sad case. A student killing his tutor…"

Ethan: "Indeed. The motive was that the tutor was not giving the results the defendant had looked for and killed him. An unfortunate situation indeed."

Athena: "HOLD IT!" She slammed her hands down on the bench, a angry look on her face. "Just because he had a motive doesn't mean he didn't kill him!"

Ethan: Ethan smirked, as he had the perfect comeback for this. "Of course not, yet. For one named after the goddess of wisdom, you are quick to lose your temper from what I've heard." Athena backed down after that comment.

The judge sensed the tension in the room, then commanded Ethan to: "Bring in the first witness."

Ms. Fener stood on the stand, looking as flashy and fake as the report described her.

Ethan: "Witness, state your name and occupation." He had heard this many times, but it felt nostalgic to say it himself.

She smiled gaudily and replied, "Mel Fener honey. I'm a magazine editor for the Electronic Recorder." She looked clearly bored out of her mind, but that wasn't going to deter Ethan from proving that her claims about the murder were true.

Judge: "Ah, that new newspaper from two blocks down… I didn't even think that newspapers were even read anymore, what with all those online websites and whatnot. But I digress, tell us what you saw at the scene of the crime."

 **Witness Testimony: What I Saw**

 **I was just walking down the street to pick up some coffee. It was raining hard.**

 **I turned the corner down to the apartment complex near the café when suddenly…**

 **I heard a gunshot! I looked up to see where it had come from and I saw that kid jump out through the window!**

 **I immediately took out my phone and called the police.**

Ethan knew that it wasn't time to talk, until Athena asked something, so he just waited patiently, thinking of rebuttals against whatever contradictions might be in the testimony.

Judge: "Ms. Cykes, you may now cross-examine the witness."

Athena nodded, an almost boring look on her face. Ethan thought that maybe she had already figured out the contradiction, but kept quiet.

 **Cross-Examination: What I Saw**

 **I was just walking down the street to pick up some coffee. It was raining hard.**

Athena: "Hold it! Why were you getting coffee at 6:00 at night?"

Mel: "Oh, I always have to work long night shifts, so I take coffee for the long night. What was that new flavor? Flavor #61 or something?"

Ethan: "Please get back on topic Ms. Fener. What happened next?"

 **I turned the corner down to the apartment complex near the café when suddenly…**

 **I heard a gunshot! I looked up to see where it had come from and I saw that kid jump out through the window!**

Athena: "Objection!" Evidence: Window. She slammed her hands on the bench. "Ms. Fenner, if you had really seen the defendant jumping out the window, then you would have had at least an injury from the glass!"

Mel looked petrified and simply just stood there.

Ethan: "Objection!" He put his arm out with his thumb down. "She had an umbrella with her, so she would have been shielded from the glass!" He crossed his arms, his blond hair flicked upwards.

Judge: "Ms. Cakes, I'm afraid he is right. How could the witness not see the defendant?"

Multiple Choice: 1. **She saw his reflection** 2\. She thought her umbrella was him 3. She was imagining it

Athena smiled and replied, "She saw his reflection of course!"

Ethan: "How does that make any difference? She still saw him, so she could be able to describe him quite well I'd imagine."

Mel: "Well… I kinda didn't see him that clearly." She took out a mirror from her purse and looked at herself.

Ethan stood aghast, as his point had been blown wide open. "Why was I not told about this!? There was a chance it wasn't him!"

She shrugged and continued ignoring him.

Judge: "In that case, Ms. Fener, We need to hear your explanation on this."

Mel: "Fine, I guess I should tell…"

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's notes: And the trial has begun! Man, putting together a murder is tough, even more so because I have to find a way to solve it without it being blatantly obvious. But yeah, the battle's only just begun! Tune in for the next chapter!  
Athena: Hold it!**

 **Me: What is it Athena?**

 **Athena: When will the next chapter be out? I don't want to wait forever in limbo for the trial to move on.**

 **Me: It depends really. Oh, also, feel free to give my hints and criticisms. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
